


Castle's Night Before Christmas

by Mark_C



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas, Castle style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes out to Ariel119 for her betaing skills. Story takes place within season 4 after all currently aired episodes. This is also the third time I've done this for a fandom, if you would like to read the other two you can go to my profile to find them. All you have to do is look for the title ending in 'Night Before Christmas'.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the loft  
A cop and writer snuggled on a couch so soft.  
They enjoyed each other’s comp’ny watching Christmas TV,  
As Rick said, “Kate, I’m glad you’re spending Christmas with me.”

Kate smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
And snuggled closer, making the couch cushions squeak.  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” she said feeling glad,  
“’Specially spending Christmas with Lex, Martha and Dad.”

Before either could speak, Kate’s cell began to ring  
Kate’s mood changed from happy to kind of depressing.  
“A body, on Christmas Eve,” she told Rick with a shrug.  
Rick was not fond of that as he said, “Bah hum bug.”

They headed to Macy’s which held their crime scene  
But what they saw next nearly made them both green.  
In the store they were lead to where the corpse was discovered  
By Dr. Parrish the body was then uncovered.

The dead man used to be so lively and quick,  
In that red suit they all knew the stiff was St. Nick.  
The place had been locked down so questioning could begin,  
This also meant the killer could be somewhere within.

They questioned Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen.  
As well as Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen.  
The next to be questioned was Rudolph the Reindeer,  
But he alibied out which meant all reindeer were clear.

Mrs. Claus was asked if she knew who’d do her spouse harm,  
But no one she could think of would raise an alarm.  
Castle and Beckett knew they were losing suspects fast,  
Which was turning this case to one that wasn’t a blast.

Kate began to see frustration set in with this case  
’Specially since she wished it solved fast as a car race.  
She then gathered the boys and Castle for a quick chat  
To go over evidence and see where they’re at.

Ryan and Espo showed the findings that they had so far,  
An idea came to Castle, he smiled bright as a star.  
“You know who we didn’t question,” the author’d said,  
“Those elves over there may’ve wanted ole Saint Nick dead.”

They started questioning each one in turn,  
But one took off as if his pants had begun to burn.  
The chase was on to nab their prime suspect,  
He evaded them, tossing object after object.

The pair ran ahead in hopes of cutting him off,  
The elf came their way which Castle signalled with a cough.  
When Santa’s helper was close enough they sprung their trap  
And caught him as their partners cheered with a loud clap.

It didn’t take Kate long to get the elf’s confession,  
He revealed why he caused that deadly transgression.  
This outcome was not one even Castle had guessed,  
Kate then said, “You, dear elf are now under arrest.”

With the killer in custody, their work was done  
Which only left paper work and that was never fun.  
Beckett told them that task could wait for another day,  
That meant they could all go home, enjoy the holiday.

Rick and Kate returned to the loft, they were glad to be back,  
Then he brought his lips to Kate’s in a light sounding smack.  
They kissed a little more in the faint apartment light,  
Then went to bed, ending this int’resting Christmas night.

 **The End**


End file.
